


HighSchoolStuck

by consideredCrazed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, M/M, and it will be descriptive, and you will all like it, eventually, everyone is human, fap time~, okay so im still writing chapter four and theres none yet, smut will happen, sue me, there will be smut, verrrrryyyy descriptive, when i get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consideredCrazed/pseuds/consideredCrazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JohnxDave: This is told from Dave's Point of View and I think I did okay, maybe not enough curse words but whatever, usually I like to tone it down a little sue me. John is very not-homo but Dave is very un-not-homo and then maybe John adds 'un' to his not-homo title.<br/>All the characters are HumanStuck and HighSchoolStuck. For example, Jade's on the chess team and Rose is in the band and John's going to Culinary School after high school and Dave is lost over his future and Eridan and Equius are douchey football players and Feferi and Vriska are cheerleaders and Terezi's Student Body President and there's other things but I haven't gotten that far yet so yeah. But this is like perfect I think~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The story, as we remembered it, was that John and I first became friends by fist-bumping over a wobbly tower composed of every wooden block we could find in our kindergarten classroom. Including a door stop. The teacher was quite confused when she found it in the bottom of the toy-chest.

Now, we're juniors in high school. In elementary and middle school, I never made many friends, which I don't mind because John was definitely plenty for me. John was usually so awkward around other people that we both just hung out away from the crowds. We played two-player games, connect four in elementary, chess in middle, video games I swiped from Bro in high.

Not that I had been unpopular. Quite the opposite. Since fifth or sixth grade, girls have tried to ask me out about once a month, or would try to wander into the little world that was mostly only big enough for John and me. In my mind, it was only that big, I guess.

Guys tried to high-five me, to impress girls into thinking we're bros. I blank stared their raised palms until they backed away awkwardly. People ask what products I use on my hair, but I just use shampoo, why would I ever need anything else? I've been asked where I buy my clothes, and what brands I like. But really, there's no rhyme or reason behind my fashion other than whatever fits my cool-yet-ironic personality-I've been everywhere from Walmart to Hot Topic to American Eagle for clothes. Then the weirdest question seems to be what diet/exercise stuff do I do to keep in shape. What..? I drink apple juice, eat frozen burritos and John's microwave popcorn, play video games and watch John's shitty movies, and you surf the internet every chance you get. _There is no diet/exercise._

John likes playing chess, and in sixth grade he made friends with the captain of the chess club, Jade Harley, who seemed to be the only one besides his dad who could give him a run for his money in the game, where I pretty much sucked and only played against him because it made him happy to win, while I kicked his ass at video games. In seventh grade, he joined the band to play piano, and met Rose LaLonde, who was a violinist. I guess they met because they both play in the string section, but I still don't think a piano should count as a string instrument. More like a key instrument. Is that even a thing? Probably not.

John seemed to like these girls' company, so I gave them a chance, trying to make some room in our little world. Within a few weeks their presence was a normal thing, and I figured out I thought they were pretty cool. Jade's almost a female John, and Rose is pretty good at irony, if only in a sarcastic manner. Which is actually pretty funny sometimes. So our little world grew to accommodate them, where I guess I always feared it would crumble what we had built. Can't say I wasn't relieved that these were the only two people John ever took a friendly liking to, though.

Since eighth grade, we four were established as best friends, and we hadn't changed in the years since, which was more than most groups of friends could say. There isn't a day that goes by, whether I'm reminded by John or Jade's derpy smiles, or Rose's laugh at an ironically funny thing I said, that I'm super thankful for their friendship. Not that that's anything I would say to them. I'm too cool to show that kind of emotion. Striders are cool.

We all have come to the realization that we are going separate ways after graduation. Rose has a scholarship to any Ivy League college, where she plans to get a psychology degree. Jade is opening a business of weaponry and firearms using money she inherited from her grandfather, but she has to go over-seas to get it started. And then John. John is trying for a scholarship to a culinary trade school.

I still don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I guess I always imagined I'd follow John to college, we'd share a dorm together, and we'd join a frat and we'd stay super close forever. Probably find girls who are best friends to marry so we could live on the same street and hang out all the time and raise our kids together and they'd be best bros like us. But when I heard that he wanted to go to a trade school that fantasy crashed down. I don't think trade schools have frats and I can't cook for shit. I felt that if John did go do this, he might forget me. I didn't want him to forget me, but I wasn't going to tell him not to do something that would make him happy.

I guess I could try to major in some sort of music-mixing stuff, if there's even a school for that. Or I could try my hand at finding something ironic to do. But what kind of job/college would be ironic? Shit I don't know.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um~ more dialogue in this one   
> also did i mention Sburb and pesterchum dont really exist in this AU? i should edit dem tags

John's bugging me. Or is pestering a better word?

"Hi Dave!" his usual grin stretches from ear-to-ear as he throws a leg over the lunch-table bench to sit next to me as always, "You still coming over this weekend?"

"What kind of douche would I be if I had said I was all week and then now, on Friday, I changed my tune? A really big kind. So big you could fit a state inside that fucker. Though, I'm talking more Rhode Island than Texas, so you know. It's nice to have size comparisons in your head, I suppose. Besides, I come over every other weekend. You came to my place last weekend so now it's your turn to play a butler on Butler Island for me. When I walk in the door I expect a cold apple juice on a silver fucking platter."

He laughs, which has become the most familiar and comforting sound in the fucking world to me. It makes me want to say something funny just to hear it again, but I'm not so great at being funny. Just ironic. Which can be funny, in an ironic way.

"Gonna ride the bus or come by later?" he asks, putting a sporkful of crappy, school mashed potatoes in his mouth.

I test my milk (because I never trust school milk since I took a big gulp of sour in freshman year,) by tipping some out onto a corner section of my food tray. I receive some slimy curdles and push the carton away in disgust. I grab my apple juice instead. Apple juice has never let me down, "Bus, definitely. There's only plush ass waiting at home anyways."

John grimaces. We've both gotten trapped under large piles of Smuppets more times than we'd like. He's very nearly as traumatized as I am.

As far as clothes go, there's no worries. John and I have reserved the bottom drawers of our dressers for the other, so we can show up whenever even if we didn't plan ahead. I think there's still a shirt that hasn't fit me since fifth grade in his dresser. Also we each have our own toothbrush at the others' house. John's dad went as far as buying John a futon/bunk-bed for his 12th B-day. John leaves his sleeping bag at my house. Often, especially during the summer, we will just walk over to the others' house without even calling and walk right in like we own the damn place. It's how it's been forever.

Rose lives three blocks from John (five from me) and Jade lives the farthest, since she lives on the other side of town. Whenever she can, Jade will go to Rose's house and they will walk over to John's and we'll all hang out there. There's always John's Dad's cooking to look forward to. We try to do something like that at least once every two months.

The bell didn't take long to ring for fifth period. Just two more classes and it's relax city with my best bro. Normally, it'd be like it always is. But I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this time is going to be different.

Though I will never admit it, not even to John, I think I might be in love. With John. And as he walks away to his next class, I can't help but think, _Why am I feeling this way? I'm going to ruin everything._ And my heart teases me with this taste of him walking away, and asks me, ~~_What if it was forever?_~~ __ __


End file.
